Many types of small fruit, such as grapes, are used by parents as snacks for children because of their health benefits and their relative ease of procurement year round. However, such small fruit may vary in size and potentially pose a choking hazard to small children and/or adults. In particular, grapes may pose a choking hazard to small children because the child may not have a fully developed set of teeth for properly chewing the grape prior to swallowing.
One solution to this problem is to cut the fruit using a knife prior to feeding them to children. However, this process may be tedious, messy, time consuming, complicated, complex, and dangerous because a person may slice a finger during cutting. Therefore, a need clearly exists for a quick and efficient device for slicing small fruit. Such a device could also aid in slicing fruit quickly in the preparation of a fruit salad, for example.